


don’t disturb your siblings while they are sleeping

by akuchan



Category: Gintama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27107281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akuchan/pseuds/akuchan
Summary: my third fanfic, Gintoki and katsura being a family and brothers.
Relationships: Katsura Kotarou/Sakata Gintoki
Kudos: 16





	don’t disturb your siblings while they are sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> Gin san being a big brother and family to Zura.

It was night time in Edo Kabukichou, but chaos and sleepless nights are common for many people lying in the town which is same for the man who is running through the streets with perfect running form, arms flooded in 90 degrees, stable breathing there was a certain grace in his form which was contrary to his current appearance, having covered his head with a cloth to hide his face but not his messy long hair, scratches and bruises covered his body. Yes by this point you the readers have guessed it right the man on the run is none-other the “rampaging noble”, “the runaway Kotaro” Zura Kotaro. …. “It’s not Zura it’s katsura” screamed the man even though not knowing who he is screaming at but his honed instincts which respond to his nickname being called out answered unconsciously. Back to the story, the man was being chased by the Shinsengumi, his arch-nemesis, so he calls. 

After a fast and furious chase of 30 min, he finally lost track of his pursuit. After taking a few seconds to calmly analyze the situation he laments on the fact that he does not have his trusty partner by his side, the one and only Elizabeth (the only creature who almost seems impossible to defeat). Then comes with the idea to take refugee in his childhood friend’s/ elder brother’s “Sakata Gintoki’s” which is quite close and also because he heard from the two kids of Yorozuya in the afternoon that Gintoki has not been home for these past few days and finally came home today. “ God knows where and what that diabetic perm bastard gin-chan does,” the leader(kagura) says, complaining with Shinpachi also nodding to her statement in a slightly worried but also irritated manner. Even with the complaining, Zura could see that the kids were genuinely worried about Gintoki and also about his odd behaviour after coming home. So with these thoughts in mind, Zura went to visit Gintoki with a perfect excuse which would not have him thrown out.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After reaching Yorozuya’s house Zura tries to enter the house by Gintoki’s window to not disturb the peacefully sleeping leader. As soon as he enters Zura is greeted by Gintoki’s limp body laying on his bed, Gintoki was wearing a plain grey Kimono instead of his usual nightwear.

Zura slowly moves in and Gintoki notices his presence, he moves out of his futon in a slow and tried manner and trunks his head to see who is intruding his rest at night. Maybe because they are so used to each other’s presence Gintoki did not look surprised to spot his longtime friend by his window slowly crawling in. 

“Zura” Gintoki speaks out in a tried manner with slight sharpness in his voice, this which in turn alerted the Shinsengumi members who now come to know that katsura is at Yorozuya.

“Zura what are you doing this late in the night climbing in through my window no matter how much you think you are Lupin but you are not so just get out.-Gintoki

“It’s not Lupin its Zura, I am being pursued so let me hide here for while”  
“ what are you saying just get out I don’t want any trouble”-Gintoki said with little spite 

After a pause, Zura gracefully moves up to sit beside Gintoki.  
“I heard from the leader that you were not home for the past few days, so I came to see how you were doing” as soon Katsura said that Gintoki slightly averted his eyes to side from katsura and the people who ever eavesdropping were also curious on what was Gintoki was doing these past few days, which knowing him is something insane or ridiculous going on that can also if the situation calls needs police attention.

“It was nothing special that you need to be concerned about”  
“Leader said that you were acting kinds cold and distant when asked about these few days”

“ I know you don’t want to talk about at least don’t make the kids or other worry, why Don’t you try telling to me if it could ease you for better or worse I known what kinds of a mess you get into I may be able to help you”

There was a long pause before Gintoki spoke out, taking a long-drawn sigh.

“ you know just because we particularly spend most of life together it does not mean that you have to know everything about me just as I don’t need to know and that also means what we do is our business.”  
“I also agree that what we do is our business but that does not mean that I can’t help and worry about you when you are going through something.”  
Zura's words irritated Gintoki, and emotions took over him. The day was already tiring with kagura and shinpachi giving him worried looks but now his so-called childhood friend's worry just did not sit right with him so he spitted some poison, words which should have never left his mouth.  
"Do you feel responsible for me because of guilt……. Then I don’t need your concern” Gintoki said with a mocking tone, eyes glaring at Zura. 

“For the past ten years, we had partially lost whatever relationship we had so just because we meet again that does not mean you have to show you any kind of concern towards me”

Then exerts a sigh and continues  
“Go away”  
Zura simply sitting by his side final opens his mouth tries to get the words out of the mouth

“Do you want to kill me”  
Gintoki stares at Zura in shock of what he just heard  
“Do you wish you curse me”  
“I am sure you do because I was one of the people who took your everything away, I am the one who took away that person from you, you have every right to curse me, hate me and kill me”

“I…..I couldn’t do anything even though I know that you were breaking apart by the war, even though I knew you hated people calling you Shiroyasha. I never did anything instead all I gave you was pain and suffering” 

“No amount of apology would ever make up for what I did to you but I still wish to concern myself with you because no matter what we are brothers and family ”

Gintoki was still in shock of hearing these words from Zura but when paid close attention he saw Zura’s hand quivering, his head slightly down the man’s frame appeared so small. Then he remembered that the man sitting in front of him was a huge crybaby who just likes to put up a brave face, A person who also has suffered because of his weakness and past just like Gintoki.  
Gintoki finally remembers that no matter how much Zura scolded him for his sloppy nature in past he always cared and supported him and always relied on Gintoki like a big brother. 

Gintoki slowly raises his arm and pats Zura on the head and says “sorry, I said too much” Zura shakes his head to say no, Gintoki chuckles at his actions. “ anyway Zura, just first go and take a bath you are covered in dust, I will lay down the futon………….and we can talk then about what had happened, ok?” Gintoki said while scratching his head. Zura agreed to his proposal and went to take a bath.

**Author's Note:**

> I really like gin san and zura's relationship, they both resemble each other and talk to each other in a way which truly makes them feel like a family sometimes.


End file.
